The last straw
by shujouteki gekido
Summary: What happens when naruto is finally fed up with how he is being treated. He's finally sick of all those dirtry stares. Naruto runs away far far away. No pairings yet but open for suggestions
1. the end of Konoha: history of his pain

A/N: This is my first multi chapter story.

* * *

There he was alone. A village almost destroyed behind him and it was all his fault.

"Halt" those words knocked him out of his thoughts.

"So you decided to stop me Tsunade-Obaa-chan" With that the lady known as Tsunade froze.

"So you weren't letting that damn fox control you" Tsunade said obviously scared.

"That damn fox no, he's been dead for a long time"

"WH-Why Naruto?"

"Your so gullible The village hated me so I left found me people to care about me, but you couldn't understand instead you killed them" Naruto said Kyuubi's growl evident.

"Naruto Itachi and Kisame wasn't you friends they were using you for Akatsuki"

"That may be true, but at least I was useful their and I didn't get those hard stares."

"Naruto plenty of people cared- Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, and Me."

"None of them cared all that village cared about is that I had a demon in me"

"No they didn't we cared about you."

"Arrogant fool" with that he disappeared into thin air

**Flashback**

It started out normal, but it turned out to change just about everyone's life.

"Is Naruto's team back with Sasuke yet?" asked a hopeful Sakura.

"No and quit ask—"Tsunade said pissed off

She Interrupted mid-sentence by an ANBU officer. "Hokage-Sama the group to capture Sasuke Uchiha is back"

"Good I shall meet them at the gate to treat wounds" Tsunade said. While Sakura jumped for joy. "Well let's go Sakura" with that they headed towards the north gate.

Upon getting there they saw Neji and Chouji unconscious Lee with minor injuries Shikamaru with little to no wounds, and Kiba with moderate injuries. Then far behind was Naruto barely conscious with none other than Sasuke Uchiha on his shoulder.

"OMG Sasuke" Sakura said running over to his body. "What the hell did you do him Naruto" pushing Naruto over to check on Sasuke's wounds. A thud was heard and Naruto fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sakura What the hell are you doing can't you see that you hurt Naruto" with that Sakura ran over to Naruto to check on his wounds. "Get all of them to the hospital stat"

**Three weeks later**

Naruto opened his eyes to be blinded by the bright light and white ceiling. "Where am I" Naruto asked weakly.

"Huh oh Naruto-Kun your awake I should go get Hokage-Sama" Hinata said.

Naruto noticed Hinata crying "Why were you crying?" but before he could get an answer she ran out the door looking for the Hokage.

Minutes later Hinata returned with the Hokage and after checking him, he was allowed to leave.

On his way out though he stopped "How is everyone?" Naruto said.

"Most are Okay Shikamaru, Lee and Kiba were all released later that day." The Hokage replied.

"Wait how long have I been out?" he asked confused.

"Three long weeks" Naruto freaked out after that.

"Quit freaking out and let me finish." Tsunade said angrily. "Neji is still in ICU, Chouji is fine now although he still has permanent injuries, and Sasuke was injured so bad that he can never be a ninja again. Just what the hell happened out there?"

"What I didn't think that I hurt him that bad."

"Naruto we had to have every staff member active, because you and him were both in critical condition. Now tell me what the hell happened.

"Okay. We were at the Valley of the end Sasuke had just lodged a Chidori into my lung. Which healed up in no time. Soon after that Kyuubi took over (A/N: Everyone knows about Kyuubi) we were battling It out me winning, but then Sasuke activated LVL 2 of the curse mark. He used his Chidori and I used my Rasengan. After the explosion Sasuke was on the ground motion-less I could only move through Kyuubi's power." By this time they were shocked.

"Okay dismissed" Tsunade said, not knowing that Naruto was lying. After that Naruto went were else but Ichiraku's.

"Hey Naruto-kun you haven't been here in a while" Ayame said.

"Yah sorry about that Ayame, you probably lost a lot of business without me." Naruto said. Naruto ordered Misu pork ramen and ate in silence. After that he went home and slept. The next day he went to train and met up with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura-Chan Sakura-Chan"

"What do you want Naruto" Sakura said annoyed.

"I just wanted to ask how you doing?"

"Why bother dobe nobody likes you here?" Sasuke said entering the conversation.

"That's not true Sasuke Sakura-Chan and the rest of the rookies like me your just jealous."

"Your dillusional" Sasuke said. While Sakura agreed. With that Naruto left.

"Fine if they don't want me around I won't be around." Later that night Naruto made a plan to leave the village.

"After this there is no going back." Naruto said after jumping over the gate.

"Hey stop there" two Jounin guards said. Naruto knocked them both out quickly with two less powerful Rasengan. "I thought that they would at least put stronger guards since the Sound war." He then disappeared going faster than thought possible.

* * *

A/N: Please review people i have never gotten more than one review for a whole story so i need reviews even flames. Please read and review it makes it easier for me to write. 


	2. Help from the Red clouds

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I know it's been a while but things kept getting in my way. Anyways, for those who haven't figured it out the storyline is around the Valley of end battle. And I've only had one suggestion for pairings so please give me some info.

Flashback

Shortly after leaving the village he met two men in dark cloaks with red clouds on it. (I wonder who it is)

"Look Itachi-san there's your jinchuriki we didn't even have to look for him" A blue fish-like man said.

"Yah Kisame, hurry catch him" The one now known as Itachi said.

"Wait" Naruto interrupted.

"What brat"

"Take me with you I wanna join akatsuki"

"Hmm how do we know it's not a trick?"

"Because you guys can kill me at anytime"

"He is right Itachi-san" Kisame said.

"Don't be foolish Kisame, he's the Jinchuriki we have to kill him" Itachi explained.

"No you don't" Naruto said surprising them both.

"Explain"

"I learned a technique from Jiraiya's forbidden scroll. It extracts the bijou and puts it in a temporary container like a Kage bunshin or something, the only bad part is the temporary container needs tremendous chakra and to get it out of the temp. Container he must be destroyed with a high level ninjutsu."

"Hmm it does seem more efficient okay jinchuriki of the Kyuubi follow us" In 2 days they arrived in the northwest Land of the stones.

After about a dozen hand signs and many very long hallways Naruto, Itachi, and Kisame arrive at a long doorway.

Itachi entered through a door and after numerous hours he came out. "Jinchuriki Jinchuriki wake up!"

"Huh… You do know I have a name"

"Proceed the leader will talk to you through there"

"ookay" Naruto entered the door and saw a mysterious plant type figure and a person with dark hair and was in the shadows.

"Hello?"

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi,"

"Who are you?"

"My name is unimportant, but you you have a new way to reseal your demon"

"ye-yes" Naruto explains how it works.

"So how much chakra will this take"

"The chakra has to be equal to 1/9 of the kyuubi's power.

"No one has that much chakra short of a Bijou"

"Wrong I do even without the Kyuubi's power"

"That's impossible that would be enough power to destroy everyone."

"Ever wonder why I was feared."

"Yes, I think that Akatsuki could use you" he smiled evilly. "you will be trained by Itachi and Kisame in chakra control, then the others will help you."

"Alright when do I start training"

"Right now"

"Okay" Naruto leaves.

"Oi brat get over here" Kisame said.

"Jinchuriki, tell us how much with chakra control have you done" Itachi said.

"Why do you keep calling me that" Naruto said.

"Shut up and tell us brat" Kisame said.

"I've mastered walking on water, walking up and down a tree."

"okay we have a lot of work with this one Kisame"

"Hey what do you mean by that"

"Judging by what you've told us of this jutsu you will have to have good chakra control to hold a Kage bunshin with that much chakra"

"Okay let's get started"

"Okay brat, first grab this rock"

"Okay done"

"now do it without touching it"

"What"

"You heard me brat"

"jinchuriki if you can not do such a easy exercise leave and don't return till you've mastered it"

"what but the leader said that you had to teach me"

"we do but he did not give instructions on how to do it"

"okay" Naruto tries to do it but can not figure it out

Three days later

"How do you do this" Naruto said to no one in particular.

"it's easy" a cat like man said.

"Kankurou is that you?"

"Yah how you've been Naruto?"

"Well you know been on missions constantly"

"hmm that's weird Gaara heard a report that you left Konoha and became a missing ninja"

"well you caught me they finally got rid of me"

"Why why did you leave"

"I was tired of the stares nobody caring everything to do with that village" he said anger clearly evident.

"What are you talking about here you tell Gaara that what he should protect his village then you run off and leave yours."

"Oh yah, hmm, Oh yah"

"Well no arguing with you there"

"Jinchuriki what is this person doing here"

"He's one of the Kazekage's kids."

A/N: Sorry for the long update but my laptop broke 3 times. I will get a update in like a week if I get some reviews. Also please give me the imput.


	3. Important note

A/N: I wanted to tell you all that i am going to redo this story all my chapters i wrote were lost on my computer i will probably have the new one up in two or three weeks. i'm sorry and promise to try my best with the new Last Straw


End file.
